


A Vampire, a Witch, and a Hunter walk into a music shop

by Honestmouse



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Some Cursing, Supernatural Creatures AU, Vampire Gerard Way, but i mean what do you expect?, but we're gonna get right into the good stuff, gonna try and not rush it, hunter Mikey Way, not a slow burn, some blood and violence, witch Frank Iero, witch Ray Toro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: Gerard Way is happy. He works at a music shop owned by his best friend Ray, and he gets to work night shift so he doesn't have to deal with the sun and its bullshit. Plus he gets a yummy blood substitute that Ray makes so no one gets their blood drained every time Gerard gets hungry. Life is good. Besides the irony that his brother is a hunter that is.Frank Iero is happy. He works from his home, making little potions and brews or doing the occasional enchantment. Life is good, between a job that he loves and the million pets he owns. Fine, he owns two dogs but people always say he has too many for his small apartment. He doesn't listen to negativity like that though. One night his dog accidentally breaks his favorite record, making him go to a music store at 2 am.What could go wrong when the two meet?





	1. Spin for me like your favorite record used to

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, so this is gonna be a three chapter short story thing. I had some free time and instead of working on the second part of my main fic, I wrote this. With all of the things being posted with Halloween themes and the holiday coming up I wanted to spit this idea i had out. One of my favorite things is vampire AUs so I just had to write this. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow if all goes well. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

As Gerard walked into the front door he breathed a sigh of relief. The thermostat in the music store was set on desert heat levels but it was a nice change from the sub zero temperatures outside. Shrugging off his coat, Gerard made his way to the wall next to the checkout counter and punched into the time clock. He’d made it on time for one, Ray was going to be so relieved. If the two hadn’t been friends since college, Gerard doubted he’d get away with coming in late so often.  
It wasn’t as if he was purposely trying to be late, it was just that he truly detested waking up early. Or, well late since it was technically 9pm when he woke up. Though since it was winter and the sun set earlier, like 5pm now, he had to wake up even earlier and make it to Ray’s.  
He was always at least a few minutes late, but today he’d woken up well rested and had his coffee and out the door by 5:30.  
Speaking of the blessed coffee, he’ d almost, almost, forgotten about the travel mug in his hand. Taking a sip of the still hot, thank fuck, drink, Gerard hung his coat on the rack by the register and made his way to the back room where he knew Ray would be.  
Just as he suspected, the witch was huddled in the back room with his own cup of coffee in hand while reading an old worn down book.  
He looked up at Gerard as the older man sat down at the table.  
“Evening,” Gerard mumbled as he took another sip of his coffee.  
“How are you this evening Gee? You’re up awful early,” Ray said as he stood, then walked over to grab his backpack that sat in the corner by the coffee maker.  
“Yeah, had a good sleep. Plus fresh stuff in this coffee so I feel even better.”  
Ray had been making Gerard a special synthetic blood substitute since they met in their freshman year of college. And while at first Gerard detested the stuff, he’d realized that he did need it. The blood drinker part of his brain enjoyed the taste and he didn’t feel like grabbing the nearest person and draining them so he supposed it worked well enough.  
One benefit was how long the synthetic blood lasted. Unlike real blood, it didn’t need to be refrigerated. Nor did it really go bad. Though the fresher the stuff was, the better it made Gerard feel.  
He’d starved before, when Ray had been sick and unable to make him anymore for a week or two. It was similar to being hungry in the usual way, but stronger somehow.  
It definitely wasn’t something Gerard wanted to experience again.  
“Ah good I’m glad. I’m gonna head out early, all of the coffee in the world can’t keep my eyes open anymore,” Ray spoke as he walked out the back room, hand raised as a farewell.

Gerard took another sip of his coffee and with a grunt pushed himself up and got to work.  
First he makes sure all of the Cd's and records are properly organized and nothing has been set down in the wrong spot by a lazy customer. When Gerard is satisfied with that, he moves on to wiping down the front counter with a Clorox wipe.  
Even though he may be half dead, he still doesn’t want to take chances with the flu or anything.  
After that the boredom sets in. The store hadn’t gotten a new CD or anything in a while, must be a slump in music production, so Gerard doesn’t even have anything new to listen to. So he chooses to connect his phone to the Bluetooth speakers surrounding the walls and play something from his own collection.  
As music fills the air, Gerard relaxes a bit. It seems like it’s going to be a long, slow night so he makes himself comfortable behind the counter and starts reading a comic he brought with him in his bag. Occasionally a customer comes in and purchases something but it is over quickly and Gerard is left alone listening to music and reading. Not that he minds all that much.  
The hours pass by as he reads that comic and a few others. When the man does look at the clock above the front door, it reads 2am. He’s got another three hours to go but thankfully it’s about time for his favorite part of the night.  
Suddenly the door opens and the bell jingles to let him know someones walking in. Looking up from the comic, Gerard is surprised to see black hair instead of the bleached blond he was expecting. On top of that, the customer is short, and freaking adorable, his brain unhelpfully adds. The kid is obviously punk, from his lip ring to his tattoos; everything about him screams it. Though, Gerard thinks absently, the kid isn’t scary. He doesn’t give off those angry vibes some punks do, Gerard doesn’t feel threatened. He could almost get lost tracing the tattoos with his eyes when the kid takes off his jacket and folds it over one arm while he browses the nearest rows of records.  
Gerard doesn’t realize that he did get lost until he notices the customer staring back at him, an unreadable look on his face. Quickly Gerard looks away, pretending to be interested in the blank screen of the register. He still feels the punk’s eyes on him though. Boring right through him it seems. God what if he’s a hunter and he’s somehow given himself away.  
“Hi, um I need some help finding a record.”  
The kid had snuck up to the counter and Gerard actually jumped when he started talking. So much for heightened senses, Gerard thought absently.  
“Uh, yeah. What were you looking for?” he asks, hoping that this kid didn’t think he was weird. Wait, why would he care if he did?  
The kid smiles and pulls up a picture on his phone of the album cover.  
“Uh this one. I can’t fucking focus on this damn enchantment without good music and my dog broke my copy of it and I am so screwed if I don’t get this done on time,” Frank rambled, waving his hands as he spoke.  
Gerard laughed a little and said, “Yeah we definitely have that one. It’d be a crime if we didn’t,” Gerard said laughing as he walked out from behind the counter and made his way to the correct aisle with the kid right behind him.  
He stopped in front of the right bin and pulled out the record.  
The kid took it and smiled at him, shit was he supposed to smile back? Or would that be too weird?  
Now that they were closer, Gerard could see the kid’s tattoos better. They were beautiful, and there were so many he couldn’t even count.  
But there was also something about the kid that stood out too because they were closer. He was definitely not human, his smell was different. He smelt of wood, incense, and the unmistakable smell of magic,  
The punk was definitely a witch. He and Ray had similar smells. Though, he seemed to also be like Ray in the fact that he was being nice to Gerard. Of course there was the fact that he spoke about making enchantments so casually, the kid probably already knew what Gerard was.  
Most witches, and other supernatural people, in Jersey were mean. More often than not they were trouble on a good day.  
Maybe Gerard was lucky that he found the only two nice witches in the whole state.  
Not to mention how beautiful the small man was. His hair was black, shiny but not dirty, his smile blinding and his eyes were entrancing. God, and his tattoos. Now they were more than beautiful; they were down right hot. Gerard was deathly terrified of needles, but something about this guy’s tattoos were drawing him in.  
It took him a moment to realize the guy was talking to him. Another moment to realize it'd been a question.  
Smiling the boy repeated his question,” What’s your name?”  
“Uh, Gerard.”  
Nice. Smooth.  
“That's a beautiful name, mine’s Frank.” The punk, Frank, supplied reaching out his hand.  
Gerard took it and even though the handshake should have been awkward, it wasn’t. They both just stopped moving their arms after a moment, hands still connected though. Gerard was staring again, but this time so was Frank.  
They both looked into the other’s eyes. They could no longer hear the music quietly coming out of the speakers. Both were too busy mapping the stars in the other’s eyes.  
They could have stayed like that all night, probably would have, if it weren’t for the front door opening and a voice calling out Gerard’s name.  
Gerard’s head snapped up and he called to tell his brother which aisle he was in.  
As Mikey rounded the corner his face went from a smile to a scowl in a millisecond. His hand was to his waste and the gun was pulled before Gerard or Frank could move.  
His brother was a hunter and had just walked in on him alone with a witch. Gerard could understand the confusion. As he made his way to speak, Frank acted first.  
Pulling his hand out of Gerard’s, he stood now between the brothers.  
“If you want to hurt him hunter, you’ll have to go through me first.”  
Well shit.  
Mikey’s facial expression didn’t change, rather he raised an eyebrow at his brother, prompting an explanation.  
“Hey, Frank. Easy, this is my brother, Mikey. He’s not gonna shoot either of us.” Gerard made sure to glare his brother’s way and quickly, faster than any human, took Mikey’s gun and unloaded it. Satisfied, the vampire turned back to Frank and smiled. His back now turned to his brother, Gerard spoke again, “Mikey, this is Frank. He just came in to get a record and we got distracted. He’s not a threat.”  
Mikey sighed and put away his gun, “Fine,” he breathed, “ sorry for the scare I guess.”  
The situation finally diffused, Gerard sighed over-dramatically.  
“Well, I don’t know about you two but I am ready for a snack.”  
Mikey and Frank laughed at that, though only Mikey stayed for the food. Frank quickly purchased the album and made his way out, saying that he really needed to finish this enchantment or his customer would be very angry with him.  
Mikey and Gerard at their food together, just like every day and talked about what they gotten into over the past 24 hours.  
Mikey had stopped a robbery by a couple of werewolves early in the day and had been patrolling ever since. He’d taken a nap when he finally gotten home and that was why he was a little late.  
Gerard on the other hand, had slept all day and been at the shop all night. So the only interesting thing he had to talk about was Frank. And talk he did. About the kids hair, his tattoos, and his eyes. Anything that came to Gerard’s mind about Frank he told his brother. Rather than tell the older man to shut up, Mikey listened with a rare smile on his face. He only asked one question before he left,  
“Do you think Frank will come back tomorrow night?”  
“God I hope so,” Gerard said with a smile.


	2. I'll never let them hurt you

The next few weeks were spent in mostly the same routine for Frank. Wake up, work on his latest customer’s order, nap until midnight and then spend the rest of the evening with Gerard. It was quickly becoming his favorite part of his day. Spending time with Gee… just felt right. They connected on so many levels.  
Frank has always felt like music was a major aspect in his life. He even had to have something playing in the background as he worked. The spells and brews just didn’t come out the same if he was working in silence. It was as if the music opened another part of him and allowed him to flow his magic perfectly into what he was working on. It was weird, that much Frank would admit, but now it gave him another thing to share with Gee.  
“Yeah, I’ve always loved music. I always seem to have some playing no matter what I’m doing,” Gerard continued. They were talking about how often they listened to music and what kind of music they were listening to the most.  
“Most of the time its David Bowie I have playing if I’m being honest. I feel like he goes with anything. Ya know?” Gerard stopped talking, looking to Frank to complete the conversation.  
While Gerard had been talking however, all Frank could picture was him dancing along to a David Bowie album as he did something as mundane as washing dishes. He wondered if Gee danced in his underwear, an oversized t-shirt barely hanging on his shoulders as he dances. Maybe it could be one of Frank’s shirts, it wouldn’t be oversized then though. Frank knew he was tiny, so one of his shirts on Gerard would mean he’d get to see some skin. He pictured the small line of skin on his belly as he wore one of Frank’s shirts. The pale skin bright against the dark shirt. The thought alone made Frank almost have enough guts to suggest it to Gerard.  
Though the anxious part of him knew he’d come across as creepy or just another guy trying to get into Gerard’s pants.  
He was nothing like that.  
Okay so maybe he did want to see Gerard out from under the billion layers he was bundled up in now. But Frank couldn’t help but be genuinely attracted to the man. The way he spoke, so full of emotion about his favorite singer. How his smile showed these oh so fucking adorable tiny teeth of his. And how Gerard smelled of coffee every time Frank saw him. The paint underneath Gerard’s fingernails made Frank want to beg him to let him see something he’d made. Finally, it was just how genuine he was that made Frank want to be with Gerard every second of the day.  
“Frank?” Gerard saying his name finally brought Frank out of his train of thought and back into the conversation.  
He managed a weak smile and begged the Goddess that Gerard wouldn’t think he didn’t care. Frank did care about what Gerard was saying, he just had gotten lost in thought.  
He desperately tried to hide the blush he could feel creeping up on his face. Shit, had he been blushing the whole time?  
Gerard laughed a little, god even his laugh was freaking adorable, and smiled at Frank.  
“Alright then, sorry for getting so lost in my answer. I was probably boring you half to death,” Gerard said, shifting his gaze down to his feet where they hung off the counter the two were sitting on.  
Frank was quick to answer this time, determined to make sure Gerard didn’t think he didn’t care.  
“No, Gee I was listening. I can really tell how much music and Bowie means to you. I’m sorry for getting a little zoned out.” Frank felt like the ultimate douche. Here he was, talking to the most beautiful/kindest vampire in the state and he’d totally ruined it by thinking about his skin.  
How creepy was that?  
Gerard didn’t answer, he only tilted his head to the side a little and smiled. His eyes shone with adoration and Frank realized he wasn’t upset with him. If anything it seemed like he was admiring him.  
Frank had to force away another blush he could feel creeping up his neck. 

Soon the conversation got back into full swing. Both talking about what kind of food was their favorite and random stuff like that. It should have been boring but to Frank, every piece of information he got about Gee was like gold. He found himself hanging on every word Gerard said. Every smile. Every laugh. It made Frank’s chest all warm and a, probably cheesy, grin stay plastered on his face the whole time.  
They practically ignored Mikey when he walked in at 2 on the dot. Though he’d probably gotten used to the two’s constant conversations over the weeks. His facial expression stayed the same, something Frank noticed was a near constant, and sat down beside his brother.  
Mikey pulled out some take out boxes from his bag and put one in his brother’s lap, finally gaining his attention.  
Gerard smiled sheepishly, he probably hadn’t even noticed his brother come in. Frank barely had.  
All Mikey did was raise his brow and point to the box on Gee’s lap.  
Gerard’s eyes followed and finally noticed the food. Then a grin appeared on his face,”Aw sweet thanks Mikes!”  
As Gerard engulfed the food like he was starving, Mikey passed a box to Frank. The two of them digging in as well. Frank ate nearly as fast as Gerard; he’d finished a particularly difficult spell today and the extra energy was welcome.  
The store had been unusually quiet that evening, Frank observed. He’d been there talking with Gee since 10 and hadn’t seen a customer the entire time. He hoped business picked up again, or Ray may have to close the store at night. Hanging around this shop was his only reason to hang out and talk with Gee. He didn’t know if the two were at the stage in their relationship where coming over to the other's house was acceptable. They’d only given each other their phone numbers the other week. Though they did talk nearly every chance they got. Still, Frank didn’t want to take the chance if the store stopped being open 24 hours.  
Soon the food was finished and the boxes were trashed. The conversation picked right up where it left but Mikey occasionally added in his thoughts.  
The night passed quickly like that, around 4 am though they got their first customer. A man, tall and bulky, slammed through the front door. Making them all startle and jump.The man stomped up to the counter and snarled, two perfect white fangs appearing between his lips.  
Instantly the three were off the counters and Mikey was drawing his gun. Frank wasn’t sure what the gun would do, the man was obviously a vampire and the only way to kill him would be cutting off his head.  
Gerard growled back lowly, sending shivers down Frank’s spine. How could he go from being so adorable to intimidating so quickly?  
Clearly however, the other vamp didn’t feel as threatened by Gerard’s growl as Frank. He simply stepped closer until he was right in Gee’s face, towering over the smaller man. Frank didn’t dare move.  
Gerard spoke first.  
“What. Do. You. Want?,” he growled.  
“The witch that owns this shithole. Where is he?” The other vampire’s voice was deep, and gravely like he’d smoked since he was an infant.  
“He’s not here,” Gerard spoke slowly, voice full of anger. Briefly Frank wondered if vampires were territorial like werewolves. It’d explain why Gerard was so angry so quickly.  
“Hey, asshole!” Mikey yelled, drawing the guy’s attention from his brother and to the gun in his hand.  
“What?” the vampire almost laughed out the words,” some hunter you are. Thinking that gun can hurt me. I wouldn’t test your luck, little human.”  
“Leave us the fuck alone. The only witch here is me, and I’ve never even met the owner so why don’t you come back later when he’s here.” Frank hadn’t thought. He’d just finally gotten to the point where his fear had turned to rage.  
How dare this asshole come in and ruin a perfectly good evening with Gerard? He had no right to.  
With his anger, Frank’s powers made themselves known. His hands began glowing lightly; his magic just under his skin, waiting for him to call on it. It was ready for a fight.  
He never got a chance to use his magic, however. Before he could ever blink the vampire had moved and was right in front of him, holding his entire neck in one hand and successfully cutting off his air supply.  
Gerard moved quickly to try and stop the vampire but was quickly thrown against the nearest shelf. He fell hard and it took a moment for him to move. Gerard made as if he was going to stand but collapsed back down instead.

Distantly Frank heard Gerard say his name but the lack of oxygen to his head was getting to him. Black spots quickly began to dance in front of his vision, his magic fading out of his reach.

Suddenly, the world was spinning as Frank found himself staring at the ceiling all of a sudden. Glancing over as much as he could he saw Mikey in a similar position beside him. The vamp now had both of them by the necks. Frank couldn’t breathe anymore, his head felt so light and his body so heavy at the same time. He knew he shouldn’t let himself fall asleep, but the blankness was calling his name.  
No, wait.  
Maybe that was Gerard. Frank couldn’t tell, but it gave him one last burst of strength and he pushed against the hand around his neck.  
Somehow the vampire let go. Frank gasped, sucking in deep breaths even though each one burned and stung his throat. Frank could catch his breath, or even get the ringing in his ears to go away, pain exploded on his shoulder. It took his breath away and he wasn’t sure if he was screaming but his throat began to burn even more. The pain didn’t stop as the vampire tore into his skin again, not drinking his blood. No, he was simply ripping his shoulder to shreds. Frank couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe through the sheer agony that was encompousing his entire right shoulder. The vampire pulled again, quickly going further up until he was at Frank’s neck. Somehow Frank knew he was about to pass out, or die. He couldn’t bring himself to care which at that moment.  
One final time the vampire tore down into Frank’s neck, blood spraying everywhere. The witch however was no longer conscious, didn’t even feel the last bite.  
____________________________________________________________________  
“Frank!” Gerard yelled from his position on the floor. He’d hit his head hard against the wooden shelf and when he’d tried to stand up he very nearly passed out.  
He was going to have a splitting headache when this was over.  
Gerard watched as the vampire pinned both his brother and Frank down against the tile floor, his large hands blocking them from breathing. He could see Frank’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, Gerard needed to do something.  
A glance at his brother told him that he had fallen unconscious, Gerard was going to have to do this alone.  
Suddenly, Frank seemed to regain consciousness. He pushed the vampire’s hand off of his neck with both arms. As the small man greedily took in the precious oxygen he’d gone without the vampire seemed to have other plans. All at once, he let go of Mikey’s neck and grabbed frank by both hands and pinned him back to the floor. Before anyone could breathe, the vampire tore into Frank’s shoulder. Gerard noticed in horror that the vampire was not drinking Frank’s blood. No, he was using his teeth to tear and destroy the boy's shoulder. Blood was getting everywhere, pooling on the floor around them, as the vampire pulled away and quickly tore down again in a different position..  
Frank wasn’t moving anymore. Gerard wasn’t even sure he was breathing.  
Again the vampire bit down, Gerard couldn’t exactly see where until the blood began spraying. He’d gone for the throat that time.  
That was the final thing Gerard could take, he took a deep breath and pulled himself up. His legs thankfully didn’t shank and his head didn’t swim. It seemed as if the other vampire had forgotten about Gerard, so he chose to use that to his advantage. Gerard bared his fangs, and sprinted over to the other vamp, pulling him off of Frank and pinning him again the nearby shelf.  
CD’s fell down around them, but Gerard paid no attention.  
The other vampire spun them around as he landed punches on Gerard’s face. With his back now against the shelf Gerard was forced to simply to try and block the hits, each one making his head pound and his ears ring.  
Suddenly, the vampire’s hold was loosened and Gerard felt his hands pull from his shoulders. A sound of a body falling caused him to open his eyes.  
There stood his brother, gun in hand and still pointed at where the vamp had been. His shoulders were shaking as he struggled to breathe, large bruises already forming along his neck. MIkey lowered his gun and slid down along the shelf until he was sitting.  
“Frank,” was all Mikey whispered, his voiced wrecked.  
Gerard quickly sprinted over to where the small man still lay, forgetting about his aching body for a moment. As fast as he could, Gerard pulled his jacket off and bunched it up as he pressed it against the wounds on Franks neck and shoulder. He wasn’t certain, but he was fairly sure the vamp had missed his major artery. Still, Frank was losing a lot of blood; it was a pool around them now, soaking through Gerards pants where he was knelt.  
‘“Shit,” Gerard whispered,the severity of the situation hitting him. Frank was loosing was too much, he wasn’t going to make it. Was he even breathing?  
“Hey, let me take a look. Keep pressure on the wound for a second.” Mike said from Gerard’s side. Gee nodded and watched as Mikey, still rather pale and breathing heavily, took Frank’s pulse and checked to see if he was breathing.  
“Okay,” Mikey said at last,” the good news is that his pulse is surprisingly strong, all things considered.The bad is that we need to make sure he stops bleeding. He can’t afford to lose much more.”  
All Gerard can do is nod and allow his brother to take over with putting pressure on Frank’s wounds.  
Frank is so pale, laying there against the black and white tiles. There's blood splattered on his face, his own blood, and Gerard absently cleans it off with his sleeve.  
“Okay, more good news. The bleeding has slowed down, I think we need to try and get him back to your place Gee,”Mikey spoke, looking over at his brother.  
Gerard nodded and lifted Frank into his arms as gently as he could, not wanting to cause the boy any more pain than he was already in. The kid was light, Gerard noticed, even without his extra strength he’d probably be able to pick him up easily.  
“Hey uh Mikes?”  
“Huh?”  
“The sun is coming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! This chapter was kind of difficult to write because of the fluffy bit at the beginning. I hope it didn't come out too forced though. This is my first time writing this kind of fic so please don't hate me if its terrible haha.  
> Anyway, there's one more chapter in this series and I will be posting it tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again for reading, and drop me a comment if ya want. Thanks!


	3. I promise

Mikey cursed. Glancing out the window he saw the sky beginning to turn shades of pink and red. They were going to have to try and make it back to Gee’s place before the sun came up completely. Just in case, Mikey shrugged his leather jacket off and rested it over Gerard’s head and shoulders. Thankfully the vampire’s arms and everything were still covered with at least one layer of clothing.   
As comical as Gerard looked in that moment, neither could bring themselves to even smile. The weight of Frank’s unjury and his willingness to protect Gee still ricocheting in both of their minds. The witch had known them for barely a month, and yet protected Gee with his life. As the two walked out of the shop, Frank still in Gerard’s arms, Mikey wondered if his brother saw how much Frank cared. It was obvious to Mikey. The two had become very close friends extremely quickly and now, he was almost certain it was becoming something more. Though, he still had to make sure the witch lived through the day and his brother got his head out of his ass long enough to see the signs.  
One thing at a time. Mikey thought as they began walking down the street. Thankfully, there were no people around, it being just before dawn and all. Not to mention how freaking cold it was. Thinking of Frank made Mikey realize just how underdressed the witch was. They needed to keep him warm, needed to get him warm fast.   
Without stopping their pace, Mikey shrugged off his hoodie and draped it over Frank’s pale form along with Gerard’s hand still pressing his own jacket against the wounds.   
The brothers shared a knowing look and continued their walk. It wasn’t far to Gerard’s apartment, about a 10 to 15 minute walk but in that moment it felt like an eternity.   
As the streetlights they passed slowly began turning off behind them, the sky was growing in to brighter shades of red and pink. They should be close now, though Mikey had no idea how long they’d been walking. He barely felt the cold though, knowing that his brother and the witch were in greater danger than he would be if he caught a cold.  
Finally, the buildings began to look familiar. Though Frank began to make pained noises with every step they seemed to take.Gerard would stiffen every time a pitiful moan or half scream would escape the boy’s lips. It was clear that Frank wasn’t conscious though. The thought that the discomfort and pain was so great that he was feeling it in his sleep brought fresh worry to Mikey as they climbed the steps and rang the buzzer.   
When the group finally made it to Gerard’s apartment, they practically ran into action. Gerard gingerly laying Frank down on his couch and covering him with a real blanket, then quickly turning the thermostat up on the nearby wall. Meanwhile, Mikey dug through the bathroom until he found the medical kit that he insisted his brother keep. Grabbing the whole thing, a bunch of towels, and a bowl of water from the kitchen, Mikey knelt down beside the couch where Frank lay,   
The boy was pale, nearly deathly so, and his breathing came in shallow huffs. A quick glance under the bundled up jacket told him that the bleeding had finally stopped  
As the first rays of morning sun shone through Gerard’s windows Mikey began carefully cleaning the wounds. It was a slow and tedious process, but they had to be sure nothing would get infected. Years of having to patch up his clumsy brother and his hunter friends after hunts made Mikey work quickly and efficiently. He distantly heard Gerard hiss as he began cleaning the second shoulder wound, glancing up he saw the sun shining through the window right onto Gerard’s arm. A decent burn was beginning to form from the brief contact the light had with his brother’s skin. The curtains needed to be open, the shitty lighting in the apartment wasn’t good enough for Mikey to see by.   
“Hey, go into the kitchen and close the curtains in there. Put some cool water on your arm so it’ll heal faster ok?” MIkey said, hands stilled for a moment.   
“But Frankie?” Gerard all but pleaded, his voice quiet but desperate.  
“He’ll be ok. I’ve got him; you need to take care of yourself. Maybe grab a quick drink too. You look like that fight took a lot out of you.” Mikey noticed that his own voice sounded wrecked, his throat sore and burning with every word. Thankfully though, Gerard sighed and slowly walked into the kitchen and shut the door.  
Breathing deeply, Mikey quickly finished up cleaning the wounds and moved on to stitching them. They were deep, and the three long tears in Frank’s skin. Each one still red and angry.   
After a long while, the wounds were finally stitched up and covered in bandages. The sun was now high in the sky, and a quick look at his watch told Mikey it was nearly 11am. He was exhausted, but pushed himself up from his position on the floor and tried to ignore the aching in his legs from sitting like that for so long. His brother had been oddly quiet and Mikey was beginning to worry, was he hurt more than he’d let on? Mikey was unconscious for much of his brother and the other vamp’s fight so he wasn’t sure.   
Walking into the kitchen, Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother snoring quietly in the corner over the vent for the heat, a small water bottle of the blood substitute half empty in his hand. When he got closer, MIkey saw a small washcloth that’d once been damp laying over the burn on Gerard’s arm.   
He smiled and moved to wake his brother, Gerard needed to know that Frank was going to be ok.   
_______________________________________________________  
Gerard woke with a start. Someone was shaking his shoulder and it was kind of pissing him off. His head hurt and why wouldn’t this person let him sleep? It wasn’t fair.  
“C’mon Gee. Wake up, you can see Frank now.”  
Frank? Who is…?  
Gerard bolted into a sitting position, arms grabbing onto the arm that was shaking him.   
Recognizing his brother, “Mikes, where’s Frank? Is he ok?”   
His brother chuckled and told him that Frank was still unconscious but that he was going to be ok. Gerard felt the weight lift of off his shoulders in that moment, a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding released.   
Almost in slow motion Gerard stood, ignoring the way his head still pounded, and walked into the living room. He barely noticed that the curtains were closed, as he walked over to where Frank lay.   
The witch was still pale, but he didn’t seem as ghostly so. Gerard could see his, now even, breaths make his blanketed chest rise and fall. The bandaged encompased his whole left arm, shoulder, and a good portion of his neck, and it made Gerard sick to his stomach. He’d let that asshole hurt Frank, he hoped the boy could forgive him.   
Gerard eased himself into the love seat to the left of the couch, and watched as his brother took the right side.  
“We should sleep,” Mikey mumbled as he curled up into the chair. Somehow, the hunter managed to get his long ass legs onto the chair and fall asleep quickly. Gerard took sometime drifting off however. He knew that the vampire was dead, but he couldn’t help the worry that something would happen if he let himself fall asleep.  
Finally though, exhaustion caught up with him again and Gerard drifted off to sleep.  
____________________________________  
“Gee?” The quiet noise barely registered though Gerard’s sleep induced haze. The voice was quiet, barely audible, yet he felt like he needed to answer.   
Opening his eyes, Gerard instantly found hazel eyes staring at him from the couch.   
“Frank!” He whispered/yelled as he scrambled off of the couch. The boy smiled tiredly and closed his eyes. The witch breathed in deeply before opening his eyes again slowly.   
“Hey,”Gerard said with a small smile,”it’s good to see you awake.”   
Frank didn’t answer, he kept his gaze fixed on Gee though, an unreadable look on his face. He made as if he was going to sit up, startling Gee as the witch let out a high pitched whimper at the movement against his wounds.  
“Whoa, easy. Don’t try and get up.” Gerard said, gently pushing on Frank’s chest until he relaxed back against the couch. Frank was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut, and breaths coming in short pants.   
At that time Mikey came in with a cup of water and some pain medicine in hand. Bless that man and his preparedness Gerard thought.   
Mikey helped Frank to lift his head and take the medicine. It hurt Gerard’s heart to see Frank too weak to even lift his head on his own. Fresh anger filled him, if the other vampire wasn’t already dead, Gerard would rip his head off his shoulders.  
“Gee? Ar-are you okay?” Frank’s words were whispered, and seemed to take entirely too much of his energy to speak them.  
“Ye-yeah I’m ok. Just don’t like seeing you hurt like this,” Gerard said, a small smile making its way to his face. It was okay, Frank was awake and talking and the other vamp was dead.  
“N-no. You- he threw you..” the witch wasn’t able to finish his sentence but Gerard was quick to assure him.  
“I’m fine. Mikey already checked me over, don’t you worry about anything but getting better okay?” Gerard felt kind of bad for lying but he didn’t want Frank to worry anymore, the kid needed to focus on resting at the moment.   
______________________________________________________________  
By the end of the week Frank was feeling much better. His wounds were still sore and if he moved too quickly the wrong way the pain still took his breath away. But he was fine. More than fine really. Gerard still let him stay in his apartment, even after Mikey left, so that he could keep an eye on him. Frank protested that he was fine and didn’t need someone to baby him but quickly realized that maybe he did. A few days ago he tried to go to the kitchen while Gerard was sleeping, he’d made it a few steps before his legs gave out. He would have hit the floor if Gerard hadn’t have caught him. Now Gerard hovered over him wherever he went, even though he was making it further each day before he had to rest.   
That was the position Frank was in right now. Gerard standing beside him, close enough to catch him if he fell, as Frank made himself a sandwich. Having Gerard so close so often should have been annoying, but the protectiveness of the act instead made Frank’s chest burst with this warm feeling.   
“Ya know,” Gerard says randomly, breaking the comfortable silence of the kitchen,” some greasy unhealthy food will probably help you feel better.” When Frank gave him a disbelieving look Gerard continued.  
“I’m serious,” He defended,” you need something high in fat and carbs to get your strength back! And it just so happens that I know the perfect pizza place. What do you say?”   
Frank was smiling now, sandwich forgotten. Pizza with Gee sounded lovely, almost like a date. That thought made Frank smile even bigger, Gerard had just asked him on a date.  
“So like a date?” Frank said, smiling up at Gerard. The vamp grinned too, mischief in his eyes.  
“Well, I mean yeah. If you’ll come with me?” Gerard said it confidently, but Frank could still hear the worry in his voice. What kind of crazy person would say no to pizza with Gerard? Frank didn’t think such a person existed but he quickly answered Gee.  
“Hell yeah! I’m always down for pizza and hanging out with you Gee.”  
“It's a date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I can't believe I actually managed to keep to my schedule and post every day. Its defiantly a first for me. Anyway, thanks for reading and expect to see small stories like this one while I work on the second book to my main story. Feel free to comment if you have any constructive criticism for me. I'm always willing to improve my writing.


End file.
